


[PODFIC] you exist but you are not alive.

by ya boi (ephemeralstar)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (everyone sounds super australian and im really sorry its just my voice), 707 causes the resets not MC, Bad Ending, F/M, General spoilers, God Complex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Power Imbalance, Violence, abusive dynamics, and its kind of a groundhog day au, but also not really, can be read as yandere!707 but that was not my intention, holy shit this is angsty as fuck, its definitely canon divergent, spoilers for zen's route, this is an au but im not really sure what type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/ya%20boi
Summary: Original Summary;She has to earn her survival, her happy ending. That's what he tells himself. Has to prove she can hold the RFA and herself together.  So far she's not succeeding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you exist but you are not alive.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580091) by [ephemeralstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/ephemeralstar). 



> _Author's Note: i wrote it in a single night and its hella unedited. i dont know how the reset power works in-universe so just suspend your disbelief and questions until the end. comments would be great. mysme owns my ass._
> 
> Reader's Note: first podfic of the fandom, hopefully not the last. i'm really sorry about how australian i make people sound, that's just my voice. thanks!

Length: 00:24:05

[Avaliable for listening and download from SoundCloud.](https://soundcloud.com/user-355406123/you-exist-but-you-are-not-alive)


End file.
